Known lithography technology used in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor element includes double patterning technology using ArF liquid immersion exposure, EUV lithography, nano-imprinting, and the like. The related lithography technologies suffer various drawbacks, such as an increase in manufacturing costs and a decrease in throughput, caused by refinement (reduction in the size and spacing) of the patterns.
Under such circumstances, the application of Directed Self-Assembly (DSA) materials to lithography technology has been considered. The self-assembly is achieved by energy stabilization to form a pattern having high dimensional accuracy. Particularly, the use of this technology includes the microphase separation of a block copolymer, which forms periodic structures having various shapes with dimensions of several nanometers (nm) to several hundred nm can be formed by a simple coating and annealing process. Dot patterns, hole patterns, pillar patterns, line patterns, or the like, of various sizes can be formed by changing the composition of the block copolymer.